


The Orange Centaur

by StarDust3



Series: Myths of the Holy War [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Based on melle-d's mythtale AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 17:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16391888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarDust3/pseuds/StarDust3
Summary: Papyrus stumbles upon help from a future feathered friend.





	The Orange Centaur

Papyrus has been walking for days. He can feel the first chills of winter. He keeps walking, he needs to find some kind of civilization soon. The nights are getting far too cold to continue sleeping outside, without a herd anyway. 

He notices an odd glow deeper in the trees. Papyrus hurries to it, maybe he's finally found travelers who can tell him where the nearest city is. When Papyrus reaches the glow it isn't a lantern like he thought, it's coming from someone.

The creature seems familiar, Papyrus thinks as he watches it sleep. It has large glowing wings with feathers that turn blue at the ends. A grey tunic is tied with a golden rope around the skeleton’s middle and a blue cloak drapes over the tree branch the creature is sleeping on. A glowing circle rests on the creature's skull.

Why does it feel like he should recognize this creature?

“Oak you lost, traveler?”

Papyrus jumps as his eyelights meet the creature’s wide sapphire ones. Then Papyrus realizes he's been staring at the creature very rudely.

“Ah, I apologize. I have been trying to remember what kind of creature you are,” he admits. The creature jumps down from the tree. The fading beams of sunlight that filter through the branches above them make the creature glow. He looks like...

“Angel!” Papyrus exclaims, he remembers seeing a picture of one in a book he had as a child. The angel grins at him.

“I tree your figured it out,” the angel says. He stuffs his hands in his pockets, he looks at Papyrus like he's expecting something. 

“Um, do you know where the nearest city is? I want to find shelter for the winter before I join the holy knights,” Papyrus asks, he doesn't know what the angel is expecting from him. He blinks in surprise at Papyrus. 

“You...heh, alright then. I can lead you to a closer shelter than a city. It's a few hours from here,” the angel says.

“Really? Thank you so much, Angel,” Papyrus exclaims. Finally some shelter from the cold nights. The sun is low in the sky, it will be dark soon.

“Hm, I don't think we can make it before nightfall. Might as well make yourself comfortable,” the angel shrugs.

Papyrus wants to ask they leave now, but he’s hungry and thirsty and tired. He hasn't done much but walk the past few days. If the angel suggests they rest than Papyrus will.

“Do you know if there is any water nearby?” he asks.

“This way,” the angel says as he starts to walk farther into the trees.

Niether know this is the beginning of the end.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I decides to do a long fic. It is going to be a while tho, probably not until I finish B&BofS  
> Thanks for reading these little snippets, stay tuned!


End file.
